Taken
by profoundfish
Summary: While Spain is away, Romano shall...play? Spain finds the horrible aftermath. Spamano.


**A/N: **Inspired by the song "My Life" by jj...because they used it during the commercial for Battlefield 3 while I was watching Wilfred on Hulu. Strange circumstances indeed, but I got the sudden urge to write Spamano. Probably because I love it and have been too busy to write any of it lately. D; D'aww. It's okay, cry for me. I'll cry too. We can have a crying party over our busy, exhausting lives. Feel free to listen to the song while you read, it's about as long as this piece...if you read freakishly fast. Ah, well.

**Title: **Taken

**Summary: **While Spain is away, Romano shall...play? Spain finds the horrible aftermath. Spamano.

**Rating: **T (Just because someone dies, really. Should I lower it? It doesn't even have Romano's lovely, colorful vocabulary...)

**Pairings: **Spamano (In case you can't actually tell, the characters are Spain/Antonio and South Italy/Lovino. This is essentially going on the fanon/head-canon that nation-tans have nation names and human names, but if they're particularly close, they just call each other by their human names.)

**Warnings: **Pretty much character death/suggested suicide.

**Disclaimer:** I actually remembered to stick this on here! Er, I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and his associates. The lovely, wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya and his lovely, wonderful associates. ;D

* * *

><p>Dark splotches marred the pure white of the paper he held in his hands as he read, again and again and <em>again<em>, the words that had torn his entire world away from him. Why did they ask him not to blame himself when they knew he inevitably would? Why did they ask him not to grieve when, as his eyes scanned the page, he felt like seeking his own demise? Those cruel, cruel words.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Are you? Then why did you do it? I tried so hard to reach you, but you never reached back. You did this instead. Was that your way of apologizing? To me, to the world? We never wanted this, me least of all.

_"I'm just a burden. A stupid, stupid burden..."_ Not as stupid or burdensome as me. I didn't even realize what you were thinking, or what you were going through. If I had, I could have stopped you. I _should_ have stopped you. I _should_ have!

_"I'll never be as good as him..."_ Certainly not; if you were only as good as he, you could never have been so much better than him in my eyes, at the very least. This will hurt him too, you know.

_"I love you..."_ I hate you for this. I never realized, never...and now it's too late. You stole yourself away from me, and now the crimson of your life will never again flow.

His gaze strayed over to the sight that had greeted him when he first arrived at the house, nearly bursting with excitement (it had been quickly extinguished): pale skin, pale lips, and bright, garish red, still spreading in vicious tendrils across the tile. It was as if his life had suddenly spilled out of him, coating both him and the floor as it spread.

Why hadn't he used a gun? It would've been quicker, more painless. The wound would've made him feel less guilty; after all, there wasn't much he could do about a shot to the head. Bleeding out, however, must have taken hours, hours he wasn't there to stop the bleeding and call an ambulance.

Time. Cruel, cruel time, ripping everything he held dear away from him. Had he been there but an hour or two earlier, things would have been different. He would've saved him, confessed his feelings, begged him to be happy.

He'd never been happy, but maybe, if he'd only _known,_ things could have been different. They could have spent their lives together, loving each other and the people around them, cherishing the earth they walked on. Perhaps that was too peaceful of an ideal; too perfect; too _happy._

He theorized that tears were like liquid emotion, pouring down one's face in whatever manner the occasion called for. Happiness: rounded over the cheeks, or dripping into a wide smile. Confusion: collecting and dripping slowly past a frustrated frown or gape. Anger: trying desperately to stream down to the chin, but oftentimes interrupted by a hasty brush of the hand, or a sudden, violent movement. Sadness: shamelessly streaking down, shaken off course every once in a while by sobs or wild cries.

The paper had long since fluttered to the floor, blown towards the puddle of scarlet by an air vent overhead. More stained white, overcome by dark and bright impurities. Beside it lay a knife, glinting eerily in the dim moonlight and coated in dried plasma. It was no kitchen knife; he must've special-ordered it for the serrated edge, all the better for tearing through his soft flesh.

A planned deed, then. And still, he had never once noticed. He had never noticed changes in emotion or person; by yet another cruel twist of fate, he was simply unable to read people. Everything had seemed normal, as if the world weren't about to end; like the calm before the storm.

His fault, then. Perhaps he should take that same blade and end his own life with it... but the letter had made him promise not to. Those words would bind him to the world of the living until he passed of natural causes, he knew, for he couldn't obey the final wishes of the one he loved, no matter how angry he felt.

Instead, he chose to kneel at the fallen man's side, taking him into his arms and cradling his head in the crook of his elbow, gently stroking his smooth, brunet locks. They had managed to remain untouched by the tragedy around them; perfect, even in death.

His goodbye was delivered with one final kiss to the deceased's unblemished forehead.

_"Remember, Lovi, there are many different types of kisses, but most of the time, you can put them into three main categories._

_ "First, there are kisses for lovers. When you love someone so much you want to marry them, and have babies with them, and live with them forever, you give them a passionate kiss on the lips._

_ "Then, there are kisses for family. You kiss your family because you love them, too, but it's a different kind of love. It's the kind of love that makes you want to cherish them and protect them, but not have a family with them...Does that make sense? Family kisses are chaste kisses, not passionate ones, okay, Lovi? Ow, okay, you understand..._

_ "Last, there are kisses for greetings and partings. When you see someone close to you, you can kiss them in greeting, usually on the cheeks because cheeks are always soft and cute, perfect for little hello kisses! Of course, your cheeks are the best! Like little tomatoes, only better, because I can't kiss them as easily as I can kiss a tomato...Well, when something is rarer, you cherish it more...It makes sense, really, it does!_

_ "Goodbye kisses are for people you love, too. Sometimes they have to go far away for a long time, and sometimes you just can't see them until the morning or another day, because you have to sleep or go home. These kisses are a little sad, and a little happy. You have to leave, but you know you'll see them again. If they're your friend, you peck them on the cheek, like hello kisses, but if they're closer, you give them a soft kiss on their forehead. Like a blessing! Here, you can have one right now, even though we don't have to say goodbye for a long time...Wow, Lovi, your headbutts really kind of hurt...Awww, your pouty face is so cute!...Ow. Haha, te amo, Lovi~!...Hey, that's the first time you said it back! Yay! Now I have to say it again!..."_

"Te amo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you still have no idea who exactly died, just say so in a review or message. ;D I'm hoping it's somewhat obvious at the end, though. Feedback would be nice, especially on the formatting (I didn't add any line-breaks because FFnet is being mean) and style (Er...they're the same gender, so I used the same pronoun, which is a tad confusing, but that's how I meant it to be. I also got a little weird in the first part and switched to first person for a bit...is that okay?). Or you could just say you liked it. Or you hated it. Or it made you cry. Or it made you laugh. I guess that kind of varies between different people, and all... Just don't be afraid to click-y the magic button, lovelies~! ;D

~Tobi~

~...Just click-y the magical, wonderful button, you magical, wonderful people~

~Er, also, sorry for the title and summary...it took me nearly a week to think of them. Which is pretty sad, considering how awful they are...Any suggestions?~

;D IT'S SUCH A PRETTY, SHINY BUTTON. And I'll cry if you don't click it. Okay, I won't cry, but I'll write more Spamano if you click it, 'cause it's magic like that. Okay, so I was planning on doing that anyway...

Oh. "Te amo" means "I love you" in Spanish, by the way. If you didn't know that...are you REALLY a Spamano fan? XD


End file.
